


if you love me baby, don't hang up this time

by mayerwien



Series: all of these stars will guide us home [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Filipino Lance (Voltron), Late Night Conversations, M/M, Texting, Vietnamese Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayerwien/pseuds/mayerwien
Summary: It’s weird howweirdthis is, since Keith hears Lance’s voice pretty much every day at the museum. But it’s different, Keith sitting on his bed alone in the dark, listening to Lance’s voice and not seeing his stupid beautiful face to go with it.Or, four times Lance texted Keith, and one time Keith called Lance.





	if you love me baby, don't hang up this time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brella/gifts).



> Texting fic set in museumverse! Been a while, I know. Title from “Body Language” by our queen, Carly Rae. <3
> 
> This thank-you fic is for the lovely Gwen, whose kindness helped brighten this rough week. Thank you again, Gwennifer! Chase your dreams and always spike free.

**LANCE**

uuuuuUUUUGGGHHHHHHH

 

**KEITH**

What’s wrong?

 

**LANCE**

nothings wrong im just BORED

amy is watching moana for like the eleventy billionth time

and i have to watch with her so i can rewind the dvd every time theres a song

i bet i can reenact the whole thing start to finish from memory now

next time i see u i’ll put on a one-man show

 

**KEITH**

Does this promised one-man show involve you wearing a leaf skirt, for verisimilitude?

 

**LANCE**

…the one-man show is now canceled due to unforeseen circumstances

 

**KEITH**

Awwww. Shame

 

\--

\--

 

_Lance is typing…_

_Lance is typing…_

_Lance is typing…_

 

**KEITH**

If this is because you’re sending me the entire script of the Bee Movie you can forget about it right now

 

**LANCE**

dammit

 

\--

\--

 

**LANCE**

babe jsyk you left your math book here

but i’ll bring it to work tomorrow dw

 

**KEITH**

Babe?

 

**LANCE**

yes dear?

 

**KEITH**

No i mean did you just call me babe?

 

**LANCE**

what?

 

**KEITH**

What??

 

**LANCE**

what???

WAIT STOP DONT ANSWER THAT we’ll be here all night

is it ok if i call u babe? :’(

 

**KEITH**

I’m

I don’t know?? Like

You’re not NOT allowed to call me…that

it’s just

you’re aware how new all this is to me right

 

**LANCE**

awwwWWWWW BABE :’) :’)

 

**KEITH**

shut UP

 

**LANCE**

hehehehe

just wait till i start calling you “mahal”

or “pangga”

 

**KEITH**

Or “mag asawa”?

what does that mean anyway

 

**LANCE**

what??

where did you hear that word???

 

**KEITH**

Idk when we were studying a while ago

your mom kept looking at us, and then looking at your grandpa and saying something something mag asawa??

 

**LANCE**

wHAT?????

 

**KEITH**

WHAT

 

\--

\--

 

**LANCE**

hey, you up?

 

**KEITH**

Ugh can you not say it like that

It makes this feel like a booty call

 

**LANCE**

well excuuuuyuuuuse me princess

ART THOU ARISEN FROM THINE PEACEFUL SLUMBER, MY GOOD FELLOW

(also i think id pay to hear the words “booty call” come out of ur actual mouth lol)

 

**KEITH**

(No.)

But yeah i was awake. What’s wrong

 

**LANCE**

what

why does something always have to b wrong

cant i just want to text my boyfriend

 

**KEITH**

It’s 2 AM.

 

**LANCE**

…fair point

lol yeah no i just

cant sleep, felt like talking to someone

 

**KEITH**

Do you want me to call?

 

**LANCE**

really? you’re ok with that?

i dont wanna keep you up

 

**KEITH**

you’re ridiculous.

 

_Keith is calling—_

 

\--

\--

 

“Hey,” Keith whispers as soon as he hears Lance pick up.

“Hey.” Lance’s voice is soft and scratchy, and slightly crackly through the phone. It’s weird how _weird_ this is, since Keith hears Lance’s voice pretty much every day at the museum. But it’s different, Keith sitting on his bed alone in the dark, listening to Lance’s voice and not seeing his stupid beautiful face to go with it. “Whatcha doin’?” Lance asks.

“I was reading.” Keith unfolds his legs and pulls his laptop back onto his knees, tapping the touchpad to wake the screen up.

He can almost hear Lance grin. “Reddit conspiracy theories again?”

“Pffff. _No,”_ Keith says indignantly, closing the eight tabs he had open about mattress stores secretly being money-laundering operations. “What about you? How come you can’t sleep?”

“Eh, I dunno. Just happens sometimes. I’d talk to Hunk but he tends to go to bed early, and Pidge is usually up at this hour but she’s like, busy comparing the prices of robot parts online or something.”

The corner of Keith’s mouth quirks up. “So I was your _last_ resort?”

Lance splutters. _“Hey,_ that’s—you’re—that’s not what I—“

Laughing, Keith opens a new Google tab and starts to type with one hand. “Cool your jets, Russell. I was kidding.”

As he scrolls through the search results, Keith realizes they’ve both fallen silent, and that for a while now they’ve just been listening to each other breathe. “Sorry,” he says, feeling funny about breaking the silence now that he’s just realized how comfortable it was. “I’m looking something up.”

“What are you looking up?” Lance yawns a little.

“Cures for insomnia.”

“Wh—Aw, Keith.” Lance sounds so pleased Keith regrets it instantly. “Aw, _babe.”_

“A lot of these sites suggest specific herbs and shit, like lavender,” Keith says flatly, ignoring him. “But also they say sleep on your back, not on your side. And something called binaural beats, I think there are Youtube videos for those.”

“Lavender, back sleeping, barnacle beats. Got it,” Lance says.

Keith frowns. “…You’re not going to do any of them, are you,” he says.

“Nope,” Lance replies cheerily. “Read me something instead?”

Sighing, Keith returns to Reddit, leaning back against his headboard. “Okay. Wanna hear about the Zuma satellite?”

“Love to,” Lance says, and in spite of himself, Keith smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> It's funny; I haven't written Keith and Lance in so long, but once I started it felt as though I'd never stopped. I think these boys have just taken up permanent residence in my heart.
> 
> Also: "mahal" = love, "pangga" = sweetheart/darling, "mag-asawa" = married couple.


End file.
